Dit moi que tu m'aime
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Quand lors de la célébration de la victoire contre la méchante reine Regina ne supporte plus de voir Robin heureux avec sa femme, elle s'en va, mais c'est sans compter sur le fait qu'il la rattrape. (/!\ Très fluffy)


**C**e soir là, dans ce restaurant dans lequel tant de choses étaient arrivées, elle avait l'impression de revivre cette horrible soirée, cette soirée ou son monde c'était écroulé une énième fois, cette soirée ou l'homme qu'elle aimait avait retrouver son grand amour. Cela faisait maintenant un mois, un mois qu'il était en plein dilemme, qu'il ne savait pas qui choisir, qu'il hésitait. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils célébraient tous leur victoire contre leur plus récente ennemie, la reine des neiges, elle était là, a essayait de se montrer joyeuse et heureuse, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans ce restaurant c'était ce rappeler la façon dont il avait enlacée Marianne, la façon dont il lui avait couru dans les bras. Il ne lui avait même pas adresser un regard ce soir là. Et a nouveau, comme si c'était entrain de se produire a nouveau, sa gorge se serra, des larmes surgirent au bord de ses yeux, son souffle commençait a lui manquer, elle étouffait, elle devait sortir, elle ne supporterais pas longtemps de rester aussi. Le pire dans tout ça était sûrement qu'il était là aussi, a quelques tables d'elle, avec sa femme, son fils. Il souriait, il s'amusait avec son fils. Elle eu de plus en plus de mal a contrôler ses larmes, elle devait sortir, son souffle lui manquait, elle ne pouvait pas paraître faible, pas devant lui, elle était trop fière pour ça, il fallait qu'elle parte. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva rapidement, mit sa veste et sortit sans se retourner. Après seulement quelques pas dehors, elle entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir a nouveau sur quelqu'un, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, c'était lui. Elle le savait. Encore une fois, il lui dirait qu'il ne savait qui choisir, qu'elle devrait lui laisser du temps, se montrer compréhensive, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur a entendre ça ce soir, elle continua alors sa route, sans s'arrêter, il l'appelait, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de ralentir, il lui courait après, elle augmentait son rythme. Mais rien n'y fait, quelques mètres après il la rattrapa. Il essaya de lui attraper le bras, elle le repoussa. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et encercla tout son corps de ses bras réconfortant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les choses aussi compliquées ?

Laisse moi, laisse moi partir, supplia-t-elle tentant vainement de contrôler ses larmes

Je t'aime Regina murmura-t-il en glissant son visage dans son cou

Cette fois, elle ne résistait plus, elle laissa les larmes coulées sur son visage. Comment allait-elle faire pour l'oublier après ça ? Et pourtant elle le devait, elle ne devait pas se battre pour lui, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il hésitait ? Elle devait lui rendre les choses plus simple. Il avait sa femme, son fils, sa fin heureuse. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il continuait a réfléchir. Elle essaya de se dégager, en vain.

Laisse moi partir, tu l'as ta fin heureuse, tu as ta Marianne et ton fils ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont pour moi, laisse moi partir je t'en prie.. Articula-t-elle a travers ses larmes

Je te choisis Regina murmura-t-il

Son cœur rata un battement, avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-elle rêver ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'aime vraiment, au point de la choisir au lieu de choisir sa femme, son premier amour ? Il fallait croire que c'était possible, peut-être aurait-elle le droit a sa fin heureuse après tout ?

Je te choisis, a une condition reprit-il doucement

Laquelle ? Répondit-elle

Dit le moi. Dit moi ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Elle resta figée a ces mots. Elle s'était attendu a tout sauf a ça. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, bien sur, depuis le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échanger, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de le dire a voix haute, pour la simple raison que cela la terrifiée, elle l'aimait, et elle avait cette impression que le dire a voix haute le rendrait réel, et elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait que ce soit réel, elle ne voulait pas trahir son premier amour, parce-que c'est l'impression qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait détacher cette impression de son esprit que si elle aimait a nouveau, elle trahirait Daniel, et ça elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il attendait. Il était en face d'elle, ses yeux encrer dans les siens, n'attendant que deux petits mots. Deux petits mots et il serait a elle, pour le reste de ses jours. Deux petits mots, et elle le récupérerait. Elle les pensait, ses mots. Il flottait dans son esprit, devenant presque comme une obsession. Elle l'aimait. Que cela lui plaise ou non, elle l'aimait. De réels sentiments s'étaient installer en elle. Ses sentiments qui causait tout cette souffrance qu'elle endurait depuis un mois, a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle devait le dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle tenait déjà trop a lui pour le laisser s'en aller. Mais déjà il était presque trop tard, il se retournait, il avançait, il s'en allait. Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la choisissait, il s'en allait. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Elle devait le dire. Les mots se formèrent dans son cerveau. Ils lui brûlaient la langue. Alors qu'il était quasiment a la porte de Granny's a nouveau, ce fut dans un murmure, qu'elle lui dit enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Je t'aime.

Il s'arrêta, se figea. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de le redire, de le choisir, de ne pas le laisser s'en aller.

Je t'aime répéta-t-elle a voix haute cette fois, je t'aime. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.

Cette fois, il l'avait entendue. Il se retourna, il la fixa un instant et sans attendre un instant de plus il se rua vers elle, l'encerclant a nouveau de ses bras, ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes. Il avait fait son choix. Elle était son âme-soeur. Quand a elle, ses mains c'étaient placées au niveau de son cou, elle le rapprochait au maximum d'elle, le serrant au maximum, elle n'était pas prête de le laisser partir, elle l'aimait. Réel ou pas réel ? Réel. Il lui avait tellement manquer, et maintenant il l'avait choisit. Contre la raison, contre le souvenir de son ancienne vie, contre la stabilité que pouvait lui procurer sa famille, contre l'avis de tout ses amis, contre la facilitée, contre toutes les difficultés que ce cela pouvait représenter, contre tout.

Il la choisissait, elle.


End file.
